kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Chapter 12
|-|English= Chapter 12: The Operation Rufus gathered the doctors involved with the procedure, which would now take place in two days, to a conference room in the hospital. On paper, it was a more efficient version of an existing technique, with Glenn billed as the inventor. At first, the other doctors received him coldly. Glenn, a man who ran a back alley clinic downtown... Could his skills be trusted? Few of them knew of his past notoriety. But, with Rufus' enthusiastic recommendation, and as they listened to Glenn's detailed presentation of the procedure, their objections disappeared one by one. Until the day of the operation, Rufus and Glenn went over the procedure again and again, to be sure it would go as planned. Nurse Sherry continued to reassure Hugo. In contrast to the time when he was certain he would lose his hands, his eyes seemed alive. Finally, the day of the operation arrived. Hugo's parents, busy with work, hadn't come to visit until then, but on this day, they made time. 'I'll see you soon.' These could have been his last words. For this reason, he smiled at his worried parents. The presence of the two excellent doctors offered him a firm reassurance of success. The doctors brought him to the operating room. They sterilized equipment and prepared necessary surgical instruments. The operating surgeon, Glenn, stood before the patient who fell under anesthesia. The other doctors, led by Rufus, took their positions. Glenn had cleaned himself up and was wearing light blue surgical clothes. His hair was tied up, hiding its normally unkempt appearance and giving him an air of elegance. Nurse Sherry was working as an assistant to Glenn and Rufus. She exchanged a glance with Glenn, and he nodded. 'Well then...I'll start the procedure.' The scalpel was handed over to Glenn, and it began. The incision lines were marked on the boy's bare chest. With a practiced hand, the scalpel moved over the marks, exposing the inside. Since man evolved, the body changed and became more optimized. The various parts joined together like orbal gears, with an elegant design. However, bodies break down due to illnesses and injuries. It is the doctor's job to fight this and protect the elegance of life. Each time Glenn performed a surgery, he felt delighted to be doing this proud job. He was grateful to the Goddess for giving him his talent. With his skillful scalpel movements, the procedure was progressing smoothly. Sherry, who wiped the sweat off his face, Rufus, who was in charge of the tools, and the other doctors, who were in charge of other aspects including anesthesia and equipment, observed Glenn's outstanding diligence on the table. It was no exaggeration to say it was an art form. At last, the boy's heart was exposed. It must have taken a long time, but everyone felt he reached that point in the blink of an eye. A sinister, dark growth clung to the surface of the otherwise healthy organ. This was the tumor that is associated with crystallization. It had taken the life of his lover, Katarina. 'A little more... Hang in there, Hugo!' Sherry spoke to the sleeping boy. At that moment, Glenn's hand stopped. |-|Japanese= 第１２回　手術 ルーファスはすぐに、病院内にある会議室に ３日後のヒューゴの手術に臨む医師たちを集めた。 名目は、より効果の高い術式への変更。 グレンは術式の発案者として紹介された。 医師たちは当初、それを冷ややかに受け入れた。 下町で闇医者を営む男、グレン…… 腕は信用できるのか？ 悪名高い彼を知る者は少なくなかったのだ。 しかし、ルーファスの熱心な推薦と、 グレンの語る高度な術式の説明を聞くにつれ、 次第に反発する者はいなくなっていった。 そして手術までの期日、グレンとルーファスは 術式をより確実なものにするために 協議を繰り返したのだった。 また、看護師シェリーによって　 ヒューゴのカウンセリングも続けられた。 腕を失うと決まっていた時とは違って、 少年の目は生き生きとしていた。 そして──ついに手術の日が訪れる。 ヒューゴの両親は仕事の忙しさのため 今まで中々見舞いに来れなかったのだが、 手術当日は息子を見送るために時間を作った。 「……行ってくるよ。」 これが最後の言葉になるかもしれない。 その状況で、彼は心配する両親に笑ってみせた。 ２人の優秀な医師の存在が、 手術への揺るぎない覚悟を与えていた。 医師たちはヒューゴを連れ、手術室へ。 消毒を行い、手術器具や 最新の医療機器の準備も整った。 麻酔によって深い眠りにつくヒューゴの前に 執刀医グレンが立つ。 ルーファス率いる他の医師たちも それぞれの配置についた。 グレンは汚れた身なりを整え、 手術用の薄青色の着衣を着ていた。 ボサボサの髪をオールバックにまとめた姿は 気品すら感じさせるものだった。　 看護師シェリーも医師に混じって、 グレン、ルーファスの助手を務めていた。 シェリーはグレンに目配せを送り、 彼はそれにコクリとうなずいた。 「それでは……手術を始める。」 グレンの手にメスが手渡され、 いよいよ手術が開始された。 少年の白い胸には切開するルートが記されている。 その上を慣れた手つきでメスが滑ると、 その内側が露になる。 ──人間がこの地に生まれてから長い間、 人の体は徐々に進化し、最適化されてきた。 そしていつしか、導力器の歯車のように 合理的に組み合う、素晴らしい機能美を持った。 だがそれは病気や怪我によって脆く壊れてしまう。 それらに抗い、この芸術的な人間の肉体を、 生命を守るのが医師の仕事なのだ。 グレンは手術に臨むたびに この誇り高い仕事をしていることを喜び、 才を与えてくれた女神に感謝していた。 彼の鮮やかなメスさばきで 手術はスムーズに進行していく。 時々グレンの顔の汗を拭くシェリーも、 執刀を補佐するルーファスも、 麻酔や最新の機器を預かる医師たちも、 グレンの極めて優秀な手術の腕に感嘆していた。 それはまさに芸術といって過言はなかった。 そして、ついに少年の心臓が姿を見せる。 ここまで長い時間が経過していたはずだが、 参加していた全員があっという間に感じていた。 健康的に活動をするそれの表面には 禍々しく黒ずんだものが張り付いていた。 ……これが《結晶病》の だ。 過去に恋人・カタリナの命を奪った元凶。 それをメスの射程距離に捉えた。 「あと少し……がんばって、ヒューゴ君！」 シェリーが眠る少年に声をかける。 ──その瞬間、グレンの手が止まった。 Category:Zero no Kiseki Books